Hot Spring Fun
by Sniper Zero
Summary: “Why’d you stop?” Fate asked her voice cutely disappointed. Nanoha’s sapphire eyes darkened to a seductive hue and she brought her head to Fate’s ear and whispered, her voice having a lazy, sensual quality that made Fate shiver in anticipation. Oneshot.


A/N: My first shot at yuri! I hope this gets everyone horny! LOL just joking...

* * *

The hot springs, Nanoha realized, was a relaxing place to be in. She was grateful that she decided to come with the rest of her friends to spend the weekend at an inn parked at the wilderness of the countryside. The timing also couldn't have been better she thought, what with all the stress she needed to relieve.

The hot springs she was soaking in was an open bath but she didn't fear the possibility of anyone spying on her. It was night and Fate and the others were already asleep in their respective rooms. She smiled peacefully at the quietness that enveloped the area. The only things she could hear were the cicadas and the water gushing in the spring she was in. Relaxing as the place may be though, there were some things on her mind that she just couldn't stop worrying about.

Her worries came in the form of Fate, or rather her feelings for the said blonde. It bothered her somewhat. Ever since she was nine she had always looked at Fate with a mixture of affection and fascination. Yes, fascination was a good word to describe what she felt when she first met the blonde during one of her attempts to capture the Jewel Seeds. Ever since that moment, she had always wondered what was the cause of loneliness Fate's eyes contained. Nanoha stifled a laugh. She knew it was that loneliness in Fate's eyes that attracted her.

Nanoha was attracted to Fate. She knew that with all her being which is why she wanted to befriend her, to know more about her. She eventually succeeded in that matter and the brunette couldn't be happier though she felt a small ache in her heart that she couldn't explain whey they had to say goodbye for a period of time.

Fate returned six months after they parted ways and they've been together ever since.

A heavy sigh escaped Nanoha's lips. She still had that attraction to Fate when they were younger but what puzzled her was what could've made it grow to an unhealthy level. That attraction Nanoha had known since she was a child now bordered heavily on obsession. It affected her in ways she never would have expected. She would gaze at Fate with a yearning she couldn't explain, she would fill her mind with thoughts about her whenever she can, she would blush furiously whenever their bodies accidentally made contact. Nanoha was confused at all these new found feelings for Fate.

The sound of the sliding doors opening woke Nanoha from her brooding. She looked up to see who came in, her sapphire orbs shining brightly. It was Fate and immediately Nanoha buried herself in the water so that only her nose up was visible. She gazed at Fate, who was apparently not aware of her presence, walk towards the hot spring. She was beautiful Nanoha thought. Fate's hair was down and it swayed gracefully as she sauntered. A heavy shade of red tinted her cheeks as she took sight of Fate's naked body. The brunette didn't know why she was blushing though. She used to not have problems seeing Fate walk around naked, not that the blonde was in the habit of doing so.

Slim and shapely, Fate's body was the epitome of female beauty Nanoha came to realize. She had curves top models would kill to have, she was ample in the areas that drove men crazy but despite these things Nanoha loved Fate's eyes the most. Granted, they no longer held the lonliness they once had but she was still captivated by them.

A splash made her squeak in surprise and she heard Fate's voice.

"Nanoha?" Fate called out, coming near to where Nanoha was. The brunette rose up from the water giving Fate a sheepish look.

"Hi." Nanoha greeted with an underlying tone of nervousness in her voice. She sighed inwardly feeling thankful when Fate didn't take any apparent notice of her nervousness.

"What are you doing here?" Fate said moving to beside Nanoha, unaware of how nervous she was making the other girl.

"Oh, just taking a night time bath. You?" Nanoha was glad she could still talk to Fate normally given the circumstances she was in.

"Doing the same."

"I guess great minds think alike, huh?" Nanoha joked causing Fate to let out giggle, a sound Nanoha tried to imprint in her memories.

"Yeah, I guess they do." And those were the last words spoken before silence fell on the two girls. Fate didn't seem to mind though as she seemed to find the silence quite comforting. The same couldn't be said for Nanoha though as she found the silence to be awkward and unnerving.

Several minutes passed and Nanoha still hadn't spoken a word making Fate worried for her friend. The blonde was about to ask if something was bothering her when Nanoha spoke, surprising her a bit.

"Hey, Fate?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I…" Nanoha diverted her eyes from Fate as she bit her lip. "Can I ask for a favor?" She finished meekly, a small yet noticeable blush forming on her cheeks.

"What is it?" Fate questioned as her mind vaguely wondered what was making Nanoha shy all of a sudden.

"It's something on a whim so you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Nanoha said quickly making Fate frown at how polite she was being to her. She was her best friend for goodness' sake! Nanoha didn't need to be polite with her to ask for favors!

"Nanoha, what is it?" Fate asked as she placed both her hands on the brunette's shoulders to make her look at her. Nanoha looked at her with shy eyes before finally stating her wish.

"Can I kiss you?" She said quickly then turned away just as quickly, embarrassed. Mentally Nanoha was scolding herself. She knew she was beyond past the age of experimenting with other girls but this was something she felt like she had to do. If she could kiss Fate and convince herself that her budding attraction to Fate was just her imagination then maybe things would go back to normal. The brunette held her breath as she awaited Fate's response.

"W-what?" Nanoha turned around and found Fate with incredulity plastered on her face. Her lips formed a small frown.

"Come on, Fate. Just one kiss. I swear it won't be so bad. I just have to prove something to myself." Fate quirked an eyebrow at the last part of Nanoha's reasoning but nonetheless refused.

"But we're both girls and what if somebody sees us and gets the wrong idea?" The blonde reasoned out.

"It's just one quick peck on the lips. Nothing to worry about and besides everyone's asleep." Nanoha assured Fate who was growing a bit nervous about her forcefulness. The blonde thought for a while before finally consenting to Nanoha's wishes. It was just one quick peck anyway. Nothing to worry about Fate told herself.

"Fine…just one quick kiss." Fate muttered hurriedly though Nanoha managed to understand it. Without wasting time, Nanoha moved closer to Fate. Fate's body was warm despite the water being already slightly cold due to the night breeze, Nanoha noted.

Nanoha's slender arm wrapped around Fate's waist making the latter blush at the position they were in, an action which Nanoha found cute. The brunette's hand stroked Fate's face gently as she used her thumb to rub Fate's lips, taking note of how full and soft it was. The blonde's face heated up even more when Nanoha closed her eyes and moved in to fill the gap between their lips.

Fate's lips had a unique brand of taste to them that left Nanoha craving for more. Nanoha found her self being washed away by the pleasure of her lips on Fate's and the intoxicating scent the blonde had. She quickly forgot that she intended to make the kiss a short one only. Fate, swept in by pleasure, also forgot that the kiss was only supposed to be a quick peck and she let Nanoha have her way with her lips. Without her realizing it, Fate snaked her arms around Nanoha.

In an attempt to take more of Fate's lips, Nanoha pulled Fate closer to her. Their breast accidentally touched and a jolt of pleasure shot up between the two girls making each of them moan. Nanoha traced Fate's lips begging for entrance to which the latter immediately granted. Nanoha's tongue quickly slipped in, exploring the hot crevasses of Fate's mouth, giving Fate a sense of enjoyment she never felt before.

Fate moaned with pleasure at Nanoha's skillful tongue and the brunette smirked mentally, delighting in the reactions she was eliciting from Fate. Making sure not to break the kiss, Nanoha pushed Fate's back to the wall of the hot spring and placed her thigh between Fate's legs. The blonde let out a whimper of pleasure at the unexpected contact.

Fate's nether region was wet Nanoha realized, and it wasn't because of the water. Nanoha's being took in pride at the knowledge that only she can do this to Fate. She broke their passionate kiss when she felt the need for air leaving Fate whimpering for more.

"Why'd you stop?" Fate asked her voice cutely disappointed. Nanoha's sapphire eyes darkened to a seductive hue and she brought her head to Fate's ear and whispered, her voice having a lazy, sensual quality that made Fate shiver in anticipation.

"So I can do this." The brunette then nibbled on Fate's ear and after the blonde released a moan, Nanoha moved lower to Fate's neck where she nipped at her soft flesh leaving a red mark. The brunette stared at her mark feeling pleased with herself until she heard Fate moan inaudibly.

"_More…_" Fate's voice held a sense of wanting and Nanoha looked at her only to find that there was inextinguishable passion burning brightly in her ruby eyes. Nanoha smirked. She knew what she wanted. She knew what Fate wanted. She knew what they both wanted. She gave Fate another kiss before she moved on to Fate's well-endowed bosoms.

Nanoha traced the outline of Fate's breast before squeezing them suddenly making the blonde suck in air. Wanting to know what they feel like with her tongue, Nanoha bent down and gave Fate's nipples a quick flick of her tongue, an action which made Fate moan louder than before, a sign that told Nanoha that her best friend was sensitive around the nipples.

The brunette continued to suck on the blonde's nipple hard as her hand played with Fate's other nipple, all the while making sure her thigh was still perfectly positioned between Fate's legs. By the time she was finished with Fate's breasts, said girl was already panting and Nanoha took in the sweet smell of Fate's collecting sweat, arousing her even more.

"Fate…_I want you._" Nanoha whispered huskily on Fate's ear. "_All. Of. You._" She said each word with seductive emphasis.

"Then take me!" Fate demanded her voice just as husky as Nanoha's. "Take me _now_!" There was a lingering smirk playing on Nanoha's lips as she brought the both herself and Fate out of the water. She positioned Fate lying down on the floor as she readied her fingers to go inside Fate's entrance.

Nanoha slid in a finger and Fate bit her lip at how slowly the brunette was making her finger go in and out. Fate gave out a weak and agonized groan. "Stop teasing Nanoha." The brunette heeded her wishes and slid in another digit, increasing the pace of her finger-fucking Fate. Nanoha's fingers did their job well and it didn't take long before Fate gave in to her first release. Fate let out a blissful scream to which Nanoha delighted in hearing.

The brunette stared at Fate lovingly before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Now then, it's time to wrap this up." After she said that, Nanoha positioned herself in a way that she was facing Fate's pussy and Fate was facing hers. The blonde knew automatically what Nanoha wanted and she was determined to be the one to drive the brunette over the edge this time.

A feeling of pleasure swept over Nanoha, hitting her in nerves she never even knew she had as Fate sucked hard on her pussy, delightedly drinking in her juices. The brunette couldn't suppress a moan as she did the same to Fate's pussy, enjoying her taste. The two girls sucked and licked each others' pussy vigorously yet delicately at the same time that a feeling of ecstasy overcame their senses and eventually it manifested itself in the form of their orgasms.

"Fate!"

"Nanoha!"

The two girls screamed out each other's names. Nanoha faced Fate before they kissed hungrily, letting each other taste themselves. The two pulled back shortly after they remembered how to breathe, panting hardly. Nanoha collapsed next to Fate, completely drained.

"Fate…I…" Nanoha began with much difficulty. "I love you." Fate's eyes widened in surprised before she relaxed and moved closer to Nanoha, wanting to feel the heat her skin generated.

"I love you too but…" Fate tried to catch her breath before continuing. "That was some favor to ask for." Nanoha looked away sheepishly, trying to hide her blush.

"I know."

"So next time make sure to return the favor." Nanoha quickly turned to Fate surprised at her boldness before her lips settled into a soft smile.

"Sure, I will." And with that they gave each other one last kiss before they surrendered themselves to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know I made them fall asleep at the hot springs but they're too tired to clean up so...yeah. Also I know most people like Fate being the 'masculine' one but I prefer Nanoha taking the lead instead of Fate. Anyway, as I said this is my first try at yuri so I'd really appreciate the feedback if this was horny enough if not, then I guess I'll have to do better :3


End file.
